leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Galio/Trivia
General *Galio is seemingly short for , after the Renaissance Pisan polymath. ** The name means "man of ", ultimately from Semitic root "to roll".Huehnergard, J. 2011 Proto-Semitic Language & Culture; Semitic Roots p. 2073 * Galio's dance references by . * His previous alias, "The Sentinel's Sorrow", was replaced by "The Colossus" after his Champion Update. **He references his previous alias while attacking a : "You're a sentinel? I'm a sentinel! We should fight!" ***In this case however, this interaction has literal implications: Galio being a textbook-definition sentinel for Demacia, and Galio perhaps sharing similar origins with the Blue Sentinel, both being rock/mineral beings empowered/given life by magic. Quotes * }} is a reference to the 1988 film in which the main character, enters a bank with a pump-action shotgun and says "I have come here to chew bubblegum and kick ass, and I'm all out of bubblegum." ** It is also a reference to with the quote '' "It's time to kick ass and chew bubblegum, and I'm all out of gum."'' * }} is a reference to the famous quote "''For the Frozen Throne!" ''spoken by numerous characters in WarCraft III. Skins ; * A city known as High Silvermere can be seen in the background. ; * He might be referencing from by . ; * He resembles . * He might be referencing and/or from . *In early concepts for his splashart, leg was present and he was holding on his hands. * He shares this theme with: ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ; * He references the (specifically the ) from . * His outfit resembles from . * He shares this theme with: ** ** ** ** ; * He resembles from , from , and a from . * His bosses are and . * He is the third non-comical Legendary skin, behind and . * His various interactions are references to the Nine Circles of Hell from . * He shares this theme with: ** ** ** (the runes on Galio's arms are the same as those on the back of his cards) ** ; * He celebrates Valentine's Day 2015 alongside: ** ** * He is interacting with other Gargoyles (likely also created by Durand) while drinking what appears to be a from a flask and holding a from . * He might be referencing from . * Him and the background seem to have been influenced by . * He shares this theme with: ** ** ** ; * He celebrates April Fools' Day 2018 alongside: ** * The girl in the school outfit in the background is speculated to be , but her tails are missing. * He is delivering . ** He shares this theme with: *** **** She can also be seen in the background. * He is wearing a chicken . ** He shares this theme with: *** *** *** *** *** Relations * Considering Galio and know each other, he is at most as old/older as/than the Kingdom of ever since its founding by himself. ** Given he and fought each other many times back when the Undead Juggernaut was alive, Galio (and by extension Durand) is at least a contemporary or Jarvan I's. * sees as the only mage he likes, and has become a sort of Guardian to her. References Category:Champion trivia Category:2015 Valentines Day Category:2018 April Fools Day